


You Can't Make Fluff Without The Flu

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel was sick. Sam didn't know what to do. Cas and Dean were gone and no one was around in the bunker to take care of the human archangel. Sam stepped up with some consequences.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Flu Season Sabriel





	You Can't Make Fluff Without The Flu

“Just kill me now.” Gabriel sniffled and sneezed. “Please Sam. I beg you, shoot me.” 

Sam came around the side of the bed. “I can’t do that. Here, I brought you some medicine.” Sam helped him sit up and swallow the pills. 

“Surely death must be better than this.” Gabriel flopped back in the bed. He curled up and shivered theatrically. “I’m freezing. Can you turn up the heat?” 

“We have a space heater in your room.” Sam reached out and felt his forehead. “The medicine should help with your fever.” 

Gabriel lifted the corner of the blanket and a golden green eye peeked out. “Do you have anything else to help me?” 

Sam thought for a moment. “Wait here.” Sam got up and left the room. He came back three minutes later with a huge soft fluffy blanket. “I don’t like being cold.” He offered. 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “You have been holding out on me Samsquatch.” Gabriel dove for the blanket. Sam held it above his head. Gabriel pouted. “Really?” 

“Conditions. You can only use it when I am in there with you.” Sam lowered the blanket. “Do we have a deal?” 

“You’ll get sick.” Gabriel shivered as he realized he was outside the mountain of pillows and blankets on the bed. 

“I can deal with that. I never get sick.” Sam kicked off his shoes and crawled on top of the covers. “Come here.” 

Gabriel scrambled for the warmth. Sam draped the blanket over the both of them. 

“Feel better?” Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel, dragging him closer until his head was resting on his chest. 

“Marginally.” Gabriel burrowed into the pile of blankets. “Geeze what is that blanket made out of? It feels amazing.” 

Sam chuckled. “I found it in a grocery store. It traps body heat.” 

“Well I love it. I’m stealing it.” Gabriel rubbed his runny nose on the blanket. “See? Mine.” 

Sam laughed so hard he snorted. “Wow. Do all angels mark what’s theirs with snot or is that just archangels?” 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Gabriel gave him a flat look that swiftly changed into a mischievous smirk. He swiped his nose on Sam’s chest. “Mine.” 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Dude! That’s gross.” 

“You said you never get sick.” Gabriel reminded. Gabriel laughed so hard he went into a coughing fit. 

“Easy.” Sam lifted his chest a little so he could breathe. “Take a sip of water.” Sam held out the glass he snagged off the nightstand. 

“I just imagined Michael rubbing his runny nose into his tunic.” Gabriel laughed again but much softer. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on giggles. Lay down. You need rest.” 

“When will Cassie and Dean be here again? I could use some divine healing.” Gabriel’s eyes drooped. 

“Two days.” Sam reminded. “Go to sleep. I’ll watch over you.” 

“Yeah. Make sure the evil germs stay away.” Gabriel’s words were slurred. “Sam, my Sam. My protector.” 

Sam began humming and running his fingers through Gabriel’s sweaty hair. If the song was Hey Jude, well, Sam blamed Dean. 

&*&*&*&

“How long has he been sick?” Cas came quietly into the room two days later. 

“About three days.” Sam kept his voice quiet. Gabriel was sleeping again. He had been steadily getting worse and worse as the days passed. “He’s not getting better. I did everything I could short of taking him to a doctor. I think he needs to be healed.” 

Cas looked indecisive. 

“Cas. He’s suffered enough.” Sam admonished. 

Gabriel opened his red rimmed eyes. “Hey bro.” Gabriel coughed wetly. “How’s it going? Care to send a little mojo this way?” 

Cas eyes widened as he heard his brother’s scratchy voice. He reached two fingers out and tapped Gabriel’s forehead. 

Gabriel sat up with a huge grin on his face. “Thanks bro.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “Shower. Definitely need a shower. Thanks for taking care of me Sam. Hope you don’t catch that. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” Gabriel stood up and left the room still talking. 

“You might get sick?” Cas looked concerned at Sam. 

“Nah.” Sam gathered the used dishes and cups. “I never get sick. I’ll be fine.” 

&*&*&*&

24 hours later…. 

“Achoo!” Sam coughed. “Guys? I don’t feel well.”


End file.
